leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freljord
Freljord is a nation located at the cold norhtern reaches of Runeterra comprised of three different clans independent of one another:THe Avarosa, The Winter's Claw and the Frostguard. Queen Ashe of the Avarosa has been working to eventually to unify The Freljord but encountering opposition from Sejuani and The Winter Claw who have always been in opposition to the Avarosa for many generations. As a result an uneasy peace reigns in the cold lands of The Freljord, one that is tempered by their willingness to work together in the benefit of all the region during international conflict. This page gives a summary of the Freljord and its history in Factions. More information is available on the Freljord page in the League of Legends wiki, which can be found here. Overview The Freljord is an inhospitable northern realm, mostly frozen tundra. It is home to four major sub-factions: the Avarosan, a kingdom precariously allied with Demacia; the Winter’s Claw, a belligerent nomadic tribe; the troll tribes, led by Trundle; and the Frostguard, a secretive order of monster-hunters and the keeper of much of the Freljord’s oldest magic. The Avarosan, Winter’s Claw, and Troll Tribes had long been at war, but Queen Ashe of the Avarosan has (quite tenuously) united them enough to win recognition in the League of Legends. The united tribes of the Freljord joined the League in 23 CLE, during the Mirrorwater dispute, and astonished Valoran by securing victory in that clash of five factions, including Demacia and Noxus. Queen Ashe rules over the Avarosan together with her king, Tryndamere. Her throne rests within an enormous ice-hall. The walls are hewn from True Ice, and laced with mirrorwater; at night, the sentries can hear strange whispers speaking secrets from beyond the stars, just beyond the edge of comprehension. Her glacial castle had no sooner been constructed than it came under attack by the Ice Witch and her frost-fiends. The blood of many valiant Avarosan warriors was spilled on those walls before the Frostguard arrived and banished the Ice Witch with an ancient incantation. With the assistance of the venerable sage known as Lissandra, Ashe’s warriors and mages have learned the spells necessary to protect their cities from the monsters and demons that haunt the Freljord, and for the first time in recent memory an organized urban civilization is emerging. Demacia is quite characteristically eager to support Ashe’s “civilizing” endeavors. Sejuani, the Freljord’s most brilliant tactician, commands the Winter’s Claw, a nomadic tribe which eschews the “civilization” so prized by Ashe. While the Avarosan used their share of the mirrorwater to construct a fortress “to hide behind”, the warriors of the Winter’s Claw used it to enchant their weapons and armor. Long distrustful of the Frostguard’s mystics, the Winter’s Claw have demonstrated a simpler means of dealing with the monsters that now roam the Freljord: slashing them to pieces. Although Sejuani refrains from further open warfare against the Avarosan, she makes no effort to rein in those of her kinfolk who raid Avarosan (or even Demacian) lands. When confronted by Ashe on the floor of the League’s assembly chambers, and asked what she had to say to the Avarosan villagers whose crops had been taken by Winter’s Claw raiders, Sejuani famously (or infamously) responded: “Learn to put up more of a fight than the next village over.” Trolls are much fewer in number than humans in the Freljord, but the Troll Tribes are members of the loose alliance Ashe has constructed, and Trundle did win a share of the mirrorwater for his people. He distributed it as a potion, enchanted by troll shamans to strengthen their people, or so the story goes. In reality, he gave most of it to Lissandra, in exchange for her continued patronage. Lissandra is the leader of the Frostguard, an order dedicated to protecting the Freljord from the monsters that inhabit the tundra, as well as preserving its ancient arcane secrets. Most of the Summoners that have entered the League have been trained by Lissandra or her disciples, and many are native Frostguard. They share only a small portion of their knowledge with outsiders, and are geas-bound to secrecy concerning many of their most sacred rituals. Lissandra has been shaping the dogma of the Frostguard for centuries, sequentially feigning her death and then replacing her successor. Champions Informations about factions champions general straegy and compsition in the fields of justice here Factions History The Freljord managed to briefly unite during Mirrorwater partway throught the dispute. They ultimately proved victorious out of the five factions competing. Each subfaction was given a third of the mirrorwater for their victory. The Freljord fought in the Ceruleana dispute, coming in fourth place out of the six factions involved. The Freljord once again joined in the dispute in Nyroth. They took third out of the three factions. They explored some islands and parts of the mainland. The Freljord battled against the Shadow Isles and the Void during the battles at Krocylea. They won the right to explore the center region after proving victorious in a tournament. They used this as a chance to restore the mega-nexus to its pre-cataclysm state. Economy Gragas sells glacier booze and there was much rejoicing Military put militrary details here Society put details about life withign the faction here Relationship with other nations put international politics here Category:Factions